Titanic's Story
by Elita1Angel
Summary: This is all from Titanic's POV. However, it is different from my Titanic's POV. It is longer with more information and all. Also, it is not based on the movie though. Plus, at the end of the story, Titanic is in human form.


A/N: This is a Titanic story from Titanic's POV. It has nothing to do with the movie.

Titanic's Story

Some people say that it was a freak accident. Others say that it wasn't, that there was someone to blame for what happened. Both are true. Yes, it was a freak accident. And yes, there was some one to blame for what had happened that night. Hi. My name's Titanic and this is my story. This is my side of the debates about what really happened. It will tell facts that you already know, and some that you may be unsure of.

Everything was going as planned. No delays, no problems. Well, except that near collision with the New York while leaving South Hampton and a fire in one of the boiler rooms. Other than that we were doing just fine until _someone_ came up with the bright idea of lighting the last four boilers in the boiler room and then decided to plow 21 knots through an ice field in he middle of April.

In case you don't know whom I mean, I'm talking about Ismay and Smith. Ismay, managing director of White Star, talked Smith (my captain) into lighting the last four boilers and going 21 knots through an ice field. Dumbasses. I knew it was a bad idea. I knew something could go wrong. But Ismay was intent on breaking a record.

I knew that if we did see any icebergs in our path, and we didn't see it in time, there would be nothing we could do. Little did I know how true that would become.

On April 14, we were still going at 21 knots. _Someone_ (Smith) had decided to cancel the lifeboat drill to hold Church service instead. Stupid. They could have done the drill after church. It was Sunday. We had recently entered an icefield. An icefield is a dangerous place to be going through fast. It's especially dangerous in April. So far there was no ice, which was a good thing. Then, it came out of nowhere. At eleven-fourty at night, a block of ice stood in the path. As hard as we tried, we couldn't turn in time. We were too close to it to turn far enough to the side and didn't think straight enough to hit it straight on. That's the people on the bridge for you.

Anyway, as we turned a little bit to port, the berg scrapped along my right side causing rivets to pop and allowing the ice cold Atlantic Ocean sea water to come pouring into my first five compartments. I knew then that there was no chance for us to be saved in time.

I hoped that the lifeboats would be filled completely to save as many as possible. Unfortunally, that was not the case. The boats left half empty and some left with out even being half full. I could only look on in fear as the boats left knowing all too well that more than half the people here were going to die. There was nothing I could do for them now.

However, I was able to send out a distress call alerting all near-by ships and all ships in general what was going on. Several of the ships had responded to the call. My older sister Olympic responded but was too far away to be of any help. I don't blame her or hold it against her that she wasn't able to help. I know she would have been there for me if she were closer. The German liner Frankfurt also responded to the call. He was also far away. Lastly, there was the Cunard liner Carpathia. She responded to the call and said she was on her way. Carpathia was fifty-eight miles away and would be there in four hours. By then, it would be too late.

When all the lifeboats were away, I could see that there were only a handful of people in each boat. There rest, were still onboard. Then I happened to glance over to my left and saw that there was another liner about ten miles away. When I heard that she wasn't responding, I didn't know why. Perhaps they shut down for the night or didn't have any type of communication system at all. If they did have a communication system, but turned it off, they could have possibly saved everyone if they had it on.

With all the boats away, and still having fifteenhundred people onboard, hope for them was not looking good. If help did not come soon, they would not be able to get saved.

By two in the morning, all hope for them was gone. People were now jumping into the water and swimming away. I hoped that the boats would save them. They didn't get saved. They boats didn't want to come back just yet. For two reasons. One was because of the suction. The other was fear of being swamped by the people in the water. Both were understandable reasons.

By two fifteen, I knew that it was almost over. There was not much time left for any of us, the passengers, or myself. Then, at two-twenty-five, it was all over. Fifteen hundred people died with me when I sank that morning of April 15th, 1912.

As my soul watched from heaven, I could see that one of the life boats had gone back to pick up survivors. Unfortunally, they were too late and only found six people alive in the water. They pulled them into the boat.

Then, at about eight in the morning when the sun was rising, I saw that Carpathia had arrived and was retreving the survivors and picking them up along with my 20 lifeboats. I was glade that they were now safe but I felt miserable about all the events that had taken place that night. As I watched Carpathia leave, I couldn't even smile knowing that those who live would reach their destinations ok. I felt sick. And I knew whom to blame.

Then, I sighed sadly, hung my head low and closed my eyes. I only looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see whom the hand belonged to. It was my dad, Thomas Andrews. He looked at me with sad, understanding eyes that seemed to know my pain and what I was feeling and how I felt.

I turned and looked at him. I had tears in my eyes.

"It's ok to cry. Don't hold it back. It's not your fault." He said to me.

I buried my face into his chest and cried. He put his arms around me to try and comfort me. However, I was too upset right now. I know he mean well and didn't want me to be upset, but how could I not be upset? Because of this 1,500 people died.

Of course, Ismay was blamed for what had happened at both the British inquire and the American inquire.

Time has passed and still people talk about what happened and movies and books have been made.

People still come to my wreck site. They come and look. I wish that I could be left alone now. I was glade of this the first couple of times so people would understand what really happened that night.


End file.
